


Switch

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> the almost mandatory body swap fic

“Is your idea of some sort of twisted joke?”

Zuko dismisses the very wrong concept of his voice, his body, addressing him, instead staring down at the darker, very feminine hands he now possessed.

“Are you even listening?”

“Hey!”

It was the Avatar.

Katara froze, her shock registering wrongly on his face. Zuko couldn’t move.

“What’s with all the ruckus?”

He snapped out it first,.

“Well Ka- _Zuko_ and I were just talking things over.” His voice was high and feminine and hair caught in his mouth as he spoke. He twisted Katara’s face into a reassuring smile.

“That’s great!”


End file.
